Mending Fences
by young-writer101
Summary: All Emma wants is to do good by Henry. She gets Regina to agree to some quality time together. Probably 2-3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Swan._ Regina rolled the name around in her mouth. Despite the plethora of papers she had on her desk, she couldn't get anything done. Each time she tried to refocus, the blonde popped back in her mind. Regina detested the Sheriff's cheap wardrobe and utter lack of manners, and yet there was something about the sadness in Emma's eyes, the hardness of a little girl who'd been wronged, that caught the mayor's attention. Of course the tight jeans and see-through tank tops didn't hurt.

As if reading her mind Emma stormed in. "Regina, we have a problem." She planted her hands on the edge of Regina's desk, a foot away from the Mayor.

Regina's lips curled, "That's Madame Mayor to you." she retorted. She would not have her power undermined by a woman who thought she could stroll back into town to reclaim her son.

"Madame Mayor," Emma spat the title back " we have a problem."

Regina's gaze raked up and down the blonde's figure, "And what, pray tell, is that?" the mayor inquired.

Emma ignored her teasing tone, Henry was more important than whatever was going on between them. "Look," Emma sighed, "I think we need to put all this crap behind us. It's starting to spread beyond just you and me, Mary Margaret told me that Henry's been really moody in class. I care about our son more than this stupid feud."

"_Our_ son?" Regina arched her eyebrows, "last time I checked he was _my_ son." Regina knew Emma was right, Henry had only grown more hostile since they began fighting, but she wasn't about to agree easily.

"Regina we both love him and want whats best for him. If that means sitting through a meal or a game together, than so be it. We need to show Henry that there are better ways to work things out." Emma usually fed off of Regina's anger, but this time she kept a cool head. This was one point she wasn't going to give up on.

The Mayor's face transformed from frustration and annoyance to sheer surprise. "A meal or a game? The three of us?" Regina said unable to hide her shock. She quickly regained her composure, "Fine, be at our house at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. I will not tolerate lateness Miss Swan."

Emma couldn't believe that Regina had actually said yes. "Um, yeah okay, see you then," Emma awkwardly replied as she began to leave the office.


	2. Chapter 2: Game Night

NOTE: I'll update again as soon as I can, this may just become a bit longer. Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first piece. Thanks for the favorites and reviews!

Emma gently pressed the doorbell, afraid if she moved too fast she'd disturb the peace that seemed to have settled over the mansion. She looked down at her watch. _Shit it's 8:15, she can't actually be mad can she?_ Knowing the Mayor, she probably could get mad at something much more minor than a 15 minute delay in her took a long breath and hastily tried to wipe out the wrinkles on her dress and comb through her blonde curls. She hadn't had much occasion to wear the dress since she had arrived to Storybrooke and she wanted to make a good impression on Regina. As she listened to the long ring resonate she heard the sound of high heels running towards the door. The clacks on the hard floors slowed down right by the door. _Hmm, _she thought to herself smiling, _I think Regina's a bit nervous. _Of course Regina wasn't the only one, butterflies had been shooting around Emma's stomach all day. The door swung open and took Emma's breath with it. The Mayor was dressed more casual than normal. She traded in her crisp pantsuit for a pair of leggings and a button-down shirt. Regina was clearly pleased with Emma's reaction, but quickly wiped the tiny smile off her face.

"Well it seems you've finally decided to arrive," the Mayor observed with a disapproving tone. Although no amount of disapproval could disguise Regina's surprise at Emma's outfit. An actual dress, not to mention a hot pink one, was out of character for the Sheriff.

"Sorry, I uh got stuck at the station," Emma responded while trying to smile warmly. "Better late than never though, right?"

Regina sighed, "Come in."

Not two seconds after Emma walked in she received a blow on her left side. Henry looked up at her, positively beaming. "Hey Emma, I hope you like Monopoly, I picked out some awesome games for family game night."

Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina, who couldn't help but chuckle. "His name, not mine," the brunette replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Emma tousled Henry's hair, "Sure kiddo, sounds great."

"Cool, I'll go get everything," Henry said excitedly.

"Henry don't forget to wash your..." Regina started "well I guess he's gone now. I'm still cooking, but feel free to sit down."

Emma smiled graciously. _What the Hell am I supposed to talk to her about? Just play it cool Swan. _Emma took in a deep breath, "so what's Henry got in store for tonight?"

"Well first we're having mac and cheese for dinner, his favorite," Regina replied as she began to place the food on the table,"Then Monopoly, some strange video game called Black Cops, and..."

Emma burst into a fit of laughter. She tried to compose herself, but Regina's puzzled expression only made it harder. "Black...Cops..." she wheezed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Regina asked, she tried not to let her embarrassment show. "Ruby got it for Henry last time she babysat, have you heard of it?"

Emma's laugh turned into a smile, "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It's called Black _Ops_ its like a special operation shooting game." Regina's mistake brought a genuine smile out of the woman, causing Emma's smile to grow. _I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that. "_Your smile's beautiful," Emma blurted out. _Crap Emma. Really? What kind of word vomit was that?_

Regina furrowed her brow, she hadn't gotten a real compliment from someone who wasn't asking for something in a long time. "Thank you. I..." she paused, but couldn't think of the right thing to say. "Well anyway he wanted to watch a movie afterwards, The Lion King's always been his favorite although he used to fall asleep when he was younger. I don't think we've seen it in ages. I think maybe he wanted to make up for some lost time."

Emma saw the sad look that filled Regina's eyes. She knew this was hard for her too. Emma was new and exciting for Henry, leaving Regina to fill the role of the old plaything tossed aside. Emma knew plenty of that feeling from her years in foster care and she wasn't going to let the same thing that had happened to her happen to Regina. She slowly placed her hand on top of the brunette's. "Or maybe he just wants to relive some great memories." Regina smiled back, some of the sadness replaced with the memories of Henry when he was younger. She quickly drew her hand back as Henry ran down the stairs.

"Everything's set up for whenever we're done. When's dinner, mom?" Henry asked, clearly in a rush. His mother pointed to the set table in response. "Cool, this looks great."

Henry sat down at his chair quickly, while the two women followed rather awkwardly. Neither of them was quite sure where to sit. Regina silently began serving the food and warned that it was hot. Of course Emma and Henry dug right in, not really caring what happened to the roof of their mouths.

"Ow!" they yelled almost in perfect unison. Henry spit back on his napkin, as Emma chugged her glass of water.

Regina sighed and gave them both her signature I-told-ya-so look. "You are both immensely stubborn, can you not wait _one_ minute?"

Henry and Emma just grinned at her sheepishly. Aside from that little blunder Emma made it through the rest of the dinner unscathed. Henry told the two all about school and the assignment about making a bird house that Mary Margaret had given them (this of course elicited an eye-roll out of Regina, who quickly smiled when Henry glanced over). The monopoly match went slightly less well, for everyone but Regina that is. Henry and Emma tried to team up, but Regina quickly robbed them clean. Regina fared less well in Black Ops.

"So why exactly are we fighting Nazi zombies in a movie theater?" she questioned.

"Just go with it, look aim at _them_ not at me," Emma laughed.

"Oh my god I did it!" Regina exclaimed as she killed the round.

"Way to go mom!" Henry cried, hugging her tightly.

A huge grin spread across Regina's face, while Emma watched. They made eye contact and Emma couldn't help, but smile back. The moment was over to quickly for Regina's taste, as Henry ran to start the Lion King. Emma ran to get the popcorn Regina had set aside, careful not to spill any over the Mayor's precious carpet. As Elton John's voice filled the trios ears, Henry's eyes began to droop. It wasn't until the credits rolled that Emma realized he had fallen asleep. She and Regina silently looked over at each other.

"I should go," Emma mouthed. Gently moving Henry's arm onto the couch and slowly standing up. "Thanks for having me over, I had a great time," she whispered.

"Me too," Regina responded to even her own surprise, "we should do this again."


	3. Chapter 3: Liquid Courage

NOTE: I'd love some feedback, I'm still figuring out what I'm doing here.

Regina woke up at 7, just as she would have any other morning. This morning however she didn't get right out of bed. Considering how well their "family night" had gone (Regina still smiled at the title Henry had given it), Regina had allowed Henry to spend the night at Emma's. Seeing as it was a Saturday and she had no one to cook breakfast for, she allowed herself to stay lying down. She suddenly became painfully aware of the empty space beside her. It hadn't been filled by another body in a long while. When Henry was younger he used to crawl into her bed whenever he had a bad dream, sometimes waking her up at 4 or 5 in the morning (Regina never minded, she was just happy to be able to hold her son). After Henry grew up Graham occasionally took up the space. If he did stay (which was rare) he would leave first thing in the morning so Henry wouldn't notice him. Even without a heart he at least managed to keep her bed warm. After Graham died her bed had remained empty. Well mostly (there was that time with Ruby, but they were both to drunk to really be held accountable). And now once again she was back here. Alone.

_Well that's enough of that. _Regina sighed and got out of bed. She carefully put the dark satin sheets back in their place and re-centered her pillow. After showering and blow-drying she changed into (one of her few) pairs of jean and a long-sleeved turquoise top. Smoothing out any wrinkles, she looked at herself in the mirror and fluffed her hair. _This will do._

She wasn't sure where she was headed. She just walked wherever her feet took her. She made a conscious effort to smile at the townspeople she passed by, but for the most part was received with downcast eyes. The few people who looked back did it with angry or hurt glares. _If only they knew the amount of crap I have done for them. I know none of them could do my job if they tried._

The Mayor stopped in front of Granny's. She still wasn't sure quite what she was planning to do, but whatever it was some liquid courage was needed to do it. She stepped in, as those annoying little bells rang.

She was greeted by the friendly face of Storybrooke's favorite waitress. She had her hair (which was streaked with its usual red) half up and a short pair of tight red leather shorts. "Regina! I'm surprised, you usually order first, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you? How's Henry? I heard you guys had a game night. Did you ever get that wine stain out? Sorry about that by the-"

"Ruby you're rambling," Regina said cutting her off. She inhaled deeply, reminding herself that the waitress was merely trying to be kind. _Which frankly is something that may not happen often. _"I'm just getting a drink, we're both good, Emma did come over, and yes the stain has been removed."

Ruby smiled, relieved that Regina seemed to be in a better mood than usual. She cleared a place for the Mayor at the bar, "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey," Regina began, but when she saw Ruby's look she stopped. "Just a smidgen," she explained, holding out her first finger and thumb to prove her point.

Ruby asked no questions, one of the qualities Regina respected in her. She placed the drink in front of her and left to attend to other customers.

The brunette grabbed the glass in her right hand and exhaled before drinking. She sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She thought that she could live with power alone, but she wasn't sure if it was enough. She wanted someone to share things with. She wanted Henry to love her the way he used to and really she wanted Emma. Not in the same way that she had wanted Graham (or Ruby). Regina knew that whatever she was going to have with Emma had to be more than that. Before all she had wanted was an easy way out, the thought of spending time sitting and talking to Emma had seemed torturous. Now that she had actually tried it, actually spent time with her, Regina realized she had enjoyed it. _But what does Emma want?_ _She wants Henry, and she knows she can't just plainly steal him from me. Did she actually enjoy spending time with me, or was it just an easy way to get what she wanted?_ How could Emma have faked it, the Mayor had felt the way the blonde had looked at her. That. That had had to be real. The question was did Emma want more, did she want a real relationship? Regina wasn't sure if she could. Could anyone want a relationship with what she'd become? When she looked in the mirror she didn't even know who she was anymore. And furthermore the real question was could Regina herself handle that relationship. Handle depending on someone else for once, handle letting the cracks in her armor show.

She set down the now half-empty glass, gathered her things, and got up. Careful to put on a strong and powerful face she walked out of the dinner looking straight ahead. She had made up her mind, but if she was going to do this she had to do it properly.

As much as she detested reminding herself of Rumple's little lovebird, she walked into the flower shop. She was greeted by an annoying man, one whom she had avoided on several occasions. She mustered as much politeness as she could and began picking her bouquet. _Roses seem like I'm trying to hard, and I doubt their really suitable for Emma's "taste". Daisies maybe? No I'm not a teenager. _Regina shook her head and asked for a bouquet of orchids before she could change her mind. She walked out without thanking the man and headed straight for Emma's apartment. She knew that she shouldn't interrupt Emma and Henry's day together, but it would only take a moment and she had to talk to Emma before the drinks effects wore off.

Regina calmly knocked on the door, trying her best to smile. She pulled her top down a bit and quickly reapplied lip balm. As the door swung open she was greeted by none other than... _Mary Margaret._

"Regina, how um... unexpected." Mary Margaret's eyes quickly moved from the flowers to Regina's (somewhat revealing) top. She cleared her throat. "How may I help you?"

"I'm afraid you can't," Regina replied, not trying very hard to hide her disgust. "You were not who I expected."

"I'm sorry, but Emma and Henry are out. Are you sure there's nothing I can do? I can let Emma know you... dropped by."

Regina folded her arms. "Yes please do," she responded curtly. She turned on her heels and stormed off, not slowing down until Mary Margaret was out of her surroundings. _God Dammit._


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Think Brefore You Speak

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the follows/favorites I really appreciate it. This is the last and final chapter, I know it's short, but I wanted a simple ending that could tie the whole story together. Sequel: yes or no?**

Emma quietly opened the door to her apartment, not wanting to wake Mary Margaret up. She was still incredibly grateful that Mary Margaret had taken her in, and had been so understanding about her situation. Emma found her roommate sitting on the couch with a confused expression on her face. Holding the flowers in one hand and a drink in the other Mary Margaret looked up at her.

"Emma, Regina dropped these off for you," she held up the bouquet. She was clearly puzzled, but an amused expression came over her face when she saw Emma's reaction. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Emma couldn't take her eyes of the gorgeous orchids. Had she known they were her favorites? Emma wasn't quite sure how to answer Mary Margaret's question. _Regina was acting strange when I dropped Henry off..._ She recalled the Mayor's nervous manner (something which was incredibly rare with the woman), the way she had quickly shut the door, and how her face had reddened ever so slightly from embarrassment. _And now this._ Emma knew she felt something for the Mayor, but she didn't now how to express it. And until now Regina hadn't shown any of the same feelings. _Maybe she's just thanking me for the game night?_

"Nope, not a thing. I think they're just a thank you" Emma muttered hurriedly, "thanks for taking them." Emma reached forward to grab the flowers, but Mary Margaret pulled them away with a teasing smile.

Mary Margaret wasn't going to let her friend get away with it. She had known the woman long enough to tell when something was wrong. She didn't know what Emma's relationship with Regina was, all she knew was that it had the potential to make her very happy. She couldn't call herself a true friend if she didn't make any attempts to steer the stubborn blonde in the right direction. "Are you _sure_ Emma? You're not the only one who can tell when someone's lying you know. We don't have to talk about it, but I know something's up. You know she might be good for you, and for Henry."

Emma sighed, "I'm really not sure what exactly is going on. Did she say anything to you?"

"Well sheseemed really disappointed to see me, but then again we know she's not my biggest fan." Mary Margaret laughed, she had no idea why the Mayor resented her so much, but after a while her ridiculous attitude became amusing.

"Well thanks again, but I think I'm going to go to bed now." There was no way Emma was ready to have some sort of touchy-feely conversation with her roommate just yet, and especially not about Regina. Emma hated getting involved in something like this, and if she crashed and burned she didn't want anyone to know about it. She walked back to her room, but Mary Margaret was not fooled. She knew her friend had something going on with the Mayor, but frankly it was about time Emma had some sort of romantic involvement.

_Barely dodged that bullet. _She returned her focus to the flowers in her hand, loosening her grip when she realized how tightly she had been holding onto them. She inhaled, appreciating their light scent. She looked down, running her fingertips gently across the smooth white and purple petals. Emma set them down, ran her fingers through her hair, and closed her eyes. _Maybe she does feel something too._ Emma knew how confident Regina usually was, yet she had seemed so flustered when Emma was at the mansion earlier. They had been flirting lightly for the past few days, but could that really overcome all the anger and hatred they had between them? _Well we can at least try._

**_. . . . . ._**

Emma quietly opened the front door and tip-toed out of the apartment. Even though she wasn't exactly known to be stealthy there was no way she could face Mary Margaret if she got caught. She walked downstairs and got in her car. Emma quickly started up her buggy and slammed the gas, knowing she would change her mind if she didn't do this fast. This was the way she always acted, she saw something she wanted and went for it. No pause, no hesitation, no time to think anything through. She didn't know what she would say to her, but she had to say something. Emma's hands tightened around the wheel, while she stared directly ahead. She focused on Regina and nothing else. She didn't let herself think about all the ways that this could go wrong. The possible rejection, the heartbreak, hurting Henry... well she tried not to. She drove up to the Mayor's mansion and ran to the door, knocking loudly without thinking. Emma's eyes shot up to (what she presumed to be Regina's room) as the lights flickered on. She heard the hurried sounds of bare footsteps, which only served as a brief warning as Regina flung the door open.

"Miss Swan, what on _earth_ are you doing? It is one in the morning and I have work tomorrow. You could've woken Henry up!" Regina whisper-shouted. In the silence Regina's glare zoomed in on the orchids Emma had in her hand and then fluttered back up to meet Emma's eyes. They were no longer the eyes of an angry woman, but they were the eyes of a hurt and nervous girl.

Emma held the bouquet up, "does this mean what I think it means? Where these... where you..." The blonde rapidly lost her momentum, Regina had that effect on her. She didn't want to play games anymore, she just wanted the truth. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I... I think... Miss Sw-Emma. I brought those to you, to ask you to go out. On a date. With me." Regina stammered, trying to regain control of the situation. She hated having her feelings on display, but before she could think of something better to say she felt the blonde's lips brush against hers.

The brunette made no attempts to retreat, so Emma captured Regina's lips for a deeper kiss. She gently stepped back and smiled. "I guess it's a date."

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**A/N: I decided to just add onto this story, rather than start a new sequel. I've been swamped with school and activities, so this was the most I've been able to get done. I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a little taste.**

Emma sat with her back hunched over the desk, her arms folded out in front of her while she waited. Waiting, that's what she had been doing for the past hour. 120% of her concentration was on that telephone. Her eyes stared across at it, the black and dark phone that seemed to only bring her unwelcome news, and waited. It had been two days since she had been able to ask the mayor out, yet she hadn't heard from the brunette since. _Is she trying to back out? I can't call her, I made the last move! _Emma sat up and sighed, slowly walking away from her desk. _I think a nice box of donuts might get me out of this. That's right Swan, time to eat your feelings. _The phone rang out. Emma let her instincts take over, and leapt towards it, like a less-than-graceful cat. She took a deep breath and picked the phone up.

"Hello, you've reached the Sheriff's office, how may I-"

Regina swiftly cut her off, "Yes dear, I'm quite aware. I have a small issue, you see I have dinner reservations for Friday, but my son has therapy at the same time. I simply can't go all by myself. Do you think you might be able to help me?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, "Why yes, I suppose I could go along with you. I would hate to see one of Storybrooke's finest citizens go unaccompanied." She sat back, finally in her comfort zone. Flirting with Regina was no new activity for her. She had been doing it for the past few months, it was the relationship that scared her. She didn't exactly have a great track record with commitment, but she wasn't going to let that get in her way this time.

"One of Storybrooke's finest?" Emma could practically hear Regina's proud grin on the other end of the phone, "I'll pick you up at eight then."

The line went dead. _I guess she doesn't really do goodbyes._ Emma let the victory spread through her, she got up and grabbed her favorite leather jacket. Friday wasn't too far away and knowing that was what was going to get her through the week. She strolled out of the office feeling like she was on top of the world. She was going to spend time with an amazing woman and things were going great with Henry. _Crap, Henry._ Emma checked her watch, she had two minutes to get from the Sheriff's office to Henry's school. She wasn't going to let Regina find out that she had been late to get Henry and she couldn't make Henry wait again. She sprinted down the street, bumping into possibly seven people on her way (she couldn't quite tell who was who, but they seemed to think she was chasing someone). She had to talk to him too, she didn't want him finding out about her and Regina the wrong way. Conversation's about emotions were **not** Emma's strong suit. She didn't even know if Henry knew she had dated women, or if Regina had. Her train of thought was interrupted as she ran up to see Mary Margaret waiting with Henry.

"Emma, hey! We we're just about to go back in." Mary Margaret knew that Emma had been having a rough week and wasn't surprised at the fact that her mind was a little scattered.

"Emma can we go to Granny's? I'm starving," Henry said, practically beaming.

The blonde smiled back, "Sure kid, there's some stuff I think we should talk about." She put her hand on his shoulder as the walked away, mouthing a quick (but sincere) thank you to Mary Margaret.

She pushed open the door at the dinner and smiled at Ruby, pointing towards the back. Ruby easily got her message and gave them the most secluded table she had. Henry sat down from Emma, taking his backpack off and looking up to smile at her.

"So, what's up?" He asked curiously.

Emma fidgeted a little before answering. "Henry, I um... So before your father..." _And after. "_I had other relationships. Some of which were with women." She paused for a moment, trying to read Henry's face for a sign of his reaction.

"Cool, what about it?"

Emma laughed, "Well I thought you should know that I may be getting involved with someone in Storybrooke. A woman."

Henry's excitement was visible. "Do I know her? Oh! Is it Ruby?" he guessed.

She smiled, _this is going way better than I thought. _"It's someone you know very well. Actually it's Regina." Emma held her breath, unsure of what Henry would say. Although he had been much more welcoming to her in the past few weeks, he did not always get along well with Regina. She didn't want to give him false hope either though, she had no idea how the relationship would go. "I have no idea how it's going to play out, but I thought you should know."

Henry looked at her for a minute, with a confused expression on his face. The confusion changed to a smile. "That's awesome!"

Emma sighed. She felt so relieved. Everything today was going her way. She could feel the huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She was going to see Regina and she didn't have to worry about anything else. She looked down at the menu, finally comfortable enough to eat. All of her nerves were gone and now she could enjoy a nice meal with her son.


End file.
